Beyond the Dream of Pleasure
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Tyki x Kanda Being bored was not part of Tyki's style however, visiting one of the exorcists will be quite fun and pleasurable.


**Title: **Beyond the Dream of Pleasures

**Rating: **Mature (Sexual Content, Cursings, Inappropriate use of Teases)

**Pairing: **Tyki / Kanda

**Summary: **Being bored was not part of Tyki's style; however, visiting one of the exorcists will be quite fun and pleasurable.

**Notes:** This so-called plot-wise fic was the reason what woke me up from a nap and I can't sleep until I type it out. What a headache I get from it, but it was something interesting to type up. I cannot believe this is my first time I'm typing up a fic above R-rated and with barely any plots either; that means I can't put it up on my account then. shrugs

_( lyrics "Beautiful Alone" )  
_

* * *

_"I'm bored . . . "_

_Wicked flashes of pearly white teeth from the Millennium Earl were in close proximity of his face when he slowly slides up six cards, showing him the picture side. Deep, sinisterly childlike laugh echoed through the cards as the Millennium Earl turned face the picture side to his vision and quickly shuffled them; showing the pinnacle side to Tyki._

_"Choose one, Tyki-bon. Have fun with one of them. Just don't forget not to kill it . . . yet."_

_His lips curved dangerously as he chooses the 4__th__ card to his left. Ah yes, he will have his fun with this one particular. Without ado, Tyki sat up from his seat while combing his locks back as he grabbed his hat. Bowing happily at the Millennium Earl, he set off to kill his boredom._

_( The only words this town ever reflects_

_Are the ones with thorns_

_The people who come across each other run by_

_If I believe, it will probably break )  
_

Ah, his ability has so much pleasures and advantages as he walks through several corridors and up the stairs of Black Order Headquarters. It was a good start of killing his boredom with a nice helping of danger and intrigue. Of course, he'll skip the main course and go straight for dessert. Besides, his wonderful Teases are quite _edgy_ at the moment. He'll let them loose after he finds out where this prey of his choice is hiding; not seem to be hiding at all if his luck of the devil seems to give Tyki his answer right in front of his view as the prey enters the room. He chuckles softly as he phases through the wall.

Yuu Kanda is not having the best of his nights or any other nights. Somehow, this was the worst them of all. Forget Beansprout's or Ravi's teases; forget the artworks that his General drew; however, he will not forget to kill Komui to even think of the stupidest, crappiest idea that he has to come up with. He'll destroy Komui's whatever-retarded-giant-robot-spider the nth with his heart's content. It will teach him not think of it again. Until then, he has to get his Mugen back from his General since he knew him too well. _Stupid old man. _He sighs as he walks toward his bed and releasing the binds of his hair as it falls gracefully. He was about to unzip his _outfit_ when he catches sight of a butterfly hovering around in front of him as it lands on his bed. His eyes widen and ready to strike when he remembers his Mugen is not with him; instead, he feels another presence behind him as one arm snaked around his waist and smooth white-gloved hand covers his mouth. He was about to kick his assailant when he felt one of those _butterflies_ land on his shoulder as he stands frozen in his spot.

His deep, husky voice resonates smoothly into his prey's ear, "You're looking pretty tonight. You see . . . " as he nips slightly on Kanda's ear, "I was bored and it just so happens that your card was chosen."

"Bastard." Kanda replies acidly in his low tone voice.

He chuckles, happily. "I'll make an exception here." As he gracefully slides his hand down his cheek and tilting Kanda's chin up while tightening his hold around the waist. His little butterfly disappears.

"I don't . . . " as he places his lips on Kanda's neckline, "usually go for the same gender." A kiss down. "The feel of female naked skin against my own is more tender than guys." A lick. "It seems you were raised well." Another kiss. "I wonder how yours will feel under mine." A chuckle and a trail of saliva along his neck up to his cheek.

Kanda tries not to shiver nor feel disgusted by the touch of this bastard Noah. His stomach was churning uneasily and his hands fisted in were turning pale, almost breaking his skin. He has to break free from this hold, but what's stopping him? What's stopping his instinct to kill of this bastard? His answers were there the moment he set sight of it. _Teases._ He can't let those hideous creatures roaming around the place. He can't . . . He bit his bottom lip hard, breaking the skin as little blood trickles out.

"You seem to understand well." As Tyki chuckles. "Oh? What love." He lifts up his finger close to Kanda's bleeding lip when one of his little pretties came out and kisses the exorcist. Its little wings flutter happily as it disappears. "Oh my. You made it very happy!"

Kanda snarls.

Tyki's eyes gleamed brightly as he pushes the Japanese exorcist to bed as he was rewarded with scandalous view. His outfit matching nicely with his tone color of his hair with Sakura blossoms decorated at each of the edges with his obi slightly loose as part of his legs were exposed. He lowers himself down while caressing his inner thigh; Kanda raised up his hand to slap his assailant when it was easily taken and with hard force, both of his wrists were above his head as Tyki kneels one of his legs between Kanda's. He lowers himself dangerously close to his face.

"Behave or else." While releasing a few Teases out of his body. "Everyone here will be their meal with ease so it is wise not to do anything stupid."

His temper flares with eyes gleaming of his killing instinct. However, the Noah was right. Everyone has their defense down and a surprise attack would be highly probably especially when there are only a couple of exorcists and protecting everyone from Teases are very slim. Furiously, he looks away.

A shot through the heart, Tyki knows too well where to strike them vulnerable. After all, it's so easy to strike when it's someone close to them. His hand in swatting motion, his Teases situated themselves around the room, motionless. Releasing his grips, Tyki slides both his hands onto his shoulder inside Kanda's kimono as he slides them off halfway, clearly exposing his cursed tattoo over his heart. Taking his gloves off and tossing his hat toward the nearest chair, his lips soon in contact with the exorcist's as his tongue explores the crevices around, rewarding him with a taste of sake mixed with raspberries. His hand caresses gingerly over his chest to his shoulder then to his long, soft, scattered hair and back to his cheek, holding it while his thumb caresses them.

Kanda was trying his best not to get too comfortable with the situation, but it seems his body is betraying his will. He should have rejected the offer of alcohol and the blasted cake since he doesn't like sweets, but it's quite hard to say no when one of the girls seems to threaten him while the other was looking depressed enough. He sighed in defeat at the time. Reality strikes hard as his body arches up when long, callous hand sliding down seductively on his toned abs down to his inner thigh. He used his free hand to push off Tyki, but instead, he clutches onto his shoulder. He's blaming it all on the alcohol and stupid Noah's ability to touch him at the right spot. Tyki breaks off his kiss as he catches some breather along with Kanda who is slightly flushed and panting.

Carefully, he unbuttons his jacket and tosses it to the chair while unbuttoning his sleeves and the top three buttons of his dress shirt, exposing part of his well-tan collarbone. "Is this your first time?" As he brushes the bangs away from Kanda's flush facial.

Kanda swats away the hand. "Shut up. I'll kill you, bastard."

"Tch. What language you have." He shrugs it off. "What coincidence so does me. Let's make it memorable!"

"You–" as he was cut off by the rough kiss, enveloping his speech. As hard he tries to fight him off, it was not helping his situation when those carnivorous butteries are sitting there, watching and waiting for any hostile signal toward their owner. His breathing has skipped several beats as Tyki kisses, nips, and sucking on his neck, causing a small bruise to show. This bastard was marking him. He rose up while wiping his lips with his sleeve and straddled himself over Kanda. He quickly removes the obi and tossing it away, unclothing outside layers of the kimono then inside layers where he was nicely greeted with nicely, well-toned body. He caresses slowly as he admires the smooth feel of his skin, nicely proportion around the waist, and abs subtly well-muscle. Tyki removes his belt around the waist and tosses it to the side.

His face, only inches away from those soft lips, smirk dangerously with his predatory eyes gleaming at him. "One stupid move and this place will be a cemetery full of corpses. Understand?" As he forces Kanda to look straight into his eyes.

Equally matching his fury with those pairs, his voice became acidity, yet submissive. "Do as you like."

His grin only grew wider. "Then take off my clothes."

"Hn." As he gets up into a sitting position while Tyki is still straddling over him and unbuttons the rest of it, taking it off carefully as he moves to unzip his pant. Apparently, it was taken off easily with the help Tyki's ability, but Kanda was not ready when his body turned forcibly with his back on Tyki's chest. He was about to protest when his lips were consumed again as both of his hands were taken over by Tyki's, causing him to follow wherever their hands were moving. Down his chest, sliding along his sides, criss-crossing over his abs, up to his harden nipples: teasing, pinching, and pulling; and ending it with a slight jerking of his own penis.

Kanda gasps heavily and panting unevenly while his stomach was churning upside down with disgust. Never in his lifetime, his whole life and body will be violated this much by a Noah, whom he swore to kill mercilessly. His head leans back on Tyki's shoulder for support while both his hands and Tyki's were going painstaking slow yet erotically arousing. Tyki removes one of his hands, pulling up only two fingers, he puts them inside Kanda's mouth.

Panting slightly, feeling hot inside, he whispers seductively while blowing slightly into Kanda's ear. "Just continue." A little huff. "You're better than any girls I've done with who can get me excited this early."

His speech was overlap by his pantings and subtle moans vibrating out of his mouth as he sucks on those fingers while his other hand, still being grasps by Tyki's, fondling over his now hardens penis. With his one free hand, he clutches over toward the cover of his bed as his body temperature rises quickly and breaking out a lot sweat. Tyki can feel the sweats forming both of their bodies and skin contact over his already harden penis. Not yet. He's not letting him release it early as his fingers moves rhythmically along with motion down below. Kanda was ready and yet, he can't release when he felt sticking inside of him and wrapping around his waist. Both of his hands grasp hard on the bed sheets and his body jerks back hard as his gasps loudly, tilting his head under Tyki's neck, breathing hot and heavily.

Tyki can feel the warm breathing underneath his neck as he pulls in one finger then two finger then back while feeling the tightness under there. Just loosening him up before giving him what, he really wanted. He looks exceptionally delicious in this state and doesn't mind getting a second helping when he gets the chance again. Probably it's time to taste another part of him. Pulling away his fingers, he pushes Kanda back on the bed while facing him and licking his fingers seductively; causing Kanda to look away furiously with his rosy cheeks. Combing back his sweaty locks, Tyki explores hungrily down between his legs while spreading them slowly, wetting his kisses up and around his sensitive area.

"Uhn . . . uh . . . Ah!" As he gasps hold tightly on the sheet and jerking up sharply.

_Just a little bit more. Just say it out._ Tyki thought happily as he continues to invade the surrounding areas until his tongue came in close contact of the most sensitive area. A slight blows on his balls causing Kanda's spine to tingle and his whole body shivering for more; with instinct, he licks them up and hard.

"Tyki!" his voice broke and hoarse as his whole body jerks up hard and slowly relaxing back down.

He looks up at the clock and sees that it was only 2:30 A.M. Half and hour before the party is over. Plenty of time to finish up as he tosses away the rest of the clothes that were still cling onto the exorcist. He positions himself over Kanda's body while stroking and brushing several loose strains of hair and gently kisses him. This time, there was some dominance war between their kisses as their tongues fight over while Tyki strokes his hair back behind his ear and gently caressing his cheek and neck. For a brief moment, his touches were exceptionally gentle as it was reserve for only those he closely cares for and beyond. He carefully slides in his cock into Kanda and shushing him with his index over his lips.

"I'll be gentle. After tonight, I'll be the same sadistic bastard you so like to call me." As he slightly pulls out and pushes in his cock.

Kanda closes his eyes tightly and mutely screaming from this pain, this foreign pleasure. Continuing to pull slowly in and out, trying to find the sweet spot to maximize both of their sexual desires. Tyki was taken back slightly when Kanda rose up from his position, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck while placing his forehead over the Noah's cross markings.

"Fine." He whispers hoarsely. "But this is how I want."

He rocks himself slowly over, pulling up then down with each pace picking up hastily; even making Tyki moans in pleasure. Both picking up the pace and rhythm quickly while Kanda slightly arches back. _Flexible exorcist._ Tyki thought and his grin just exponentially widen. _Come to think of it. I'm supposed to go to India in a few days. _

Tyki carefully lowers Kanda back down while continuing to pump him hard. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

After several minutes of sexual ecstasy, they both finally come together and still panting hard and heavily. Few moments of silence and relaxation, Tyki lowers himself again and captures Kanda's lips once more as he snaps his fingers. Kanda's eyes widen when he watches the Teases fluttering around and he was about to push him off when he barely hears words forming between kisses.

"Relax." Kiss. "They're just . . . " Kiss. "cleaning up our mess." More tender kisses. Sleeping fairy finally decides to grant his wish as his mind becomes blank. With a final look of the Noah before sleep consumes him, he can feel a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead before blacking out.

The next morning, his body was crying out aching as he wakes up normally. He carefully pulls up in a sitting position with his back on the wall and holding his forehead. It must be a dream, but it wasn't a dream. His body can feel the lingering effects and his neck, he could tell there's a freakin' hickey. Damn bastard did left a mark. He looks up to see his Mugen laying neatly on the table with a note attached to it. He grabs a nearby towel and wraps around his waist while walking weirdly like a penguin. _I'm going to kill that bastard for sure._

Kanda picks up the note and sees that it was left from his General stating that he should get ready and pack up soon since there were clues of Innocences hidden somewhere in India. At the end of the note, there was a small drawing him smiling like a child. He groans. _Typical._ He looks at the door when he hears sound of explosions and screams coming from outside. Shouts from the staffs and screams probably from Beansprout and Ravi. He smirks happily while grabbing his uniform. After a nice shower, a good hacking destruction of Komui's retarded giant robot and then go for some Akuma hunting. His morning is beginning to be good. Until then, he needs to think of a good excuse for walking like a penguin.


End file.
